five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Theories
Main= Five Nights at Candy's series has a very vague backstory, as with such a huge following of fans, it's only expected that many theories about the game's confusing history and events would spawn. Amongst these theories, there are also rumors, most of which are false and immediately proven wrong. In an effort to keep all of these ideas in one spot, this page will be maintained as regularly as possible to keep up-to-date on any new ideas or discoveries. |-|Theories= These are fan-generated theories that attempt to explain certain aspects of the game. None of these theories have been confirmed and should not be accepted as canon unless Emil Macko confirms that they are true. Twins in The Factory In the Parts & Service, there is a newspaper article talking about children murdered in the Factory. In FNAC2 at the end of Night 5 it's revealed that they were actually twins and that their bodies were found in the assembly machine. Mary Schmidt was possibly checking the Factory camera during the incident as you can hear a child seemingly shouting while sobbing in the Night 2 cutscene. Mary Schmidt might have fell asleep while the job as there are posters that appear randomly in the Arcade Area saying "U FELL ASLEEP" and "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT". This could also explain the blood on the endoskeleton parts seen on the Night 2 cutscene and strange sounds on the beggining. The mystery is that it is unknown who killed them in the factory. However, there are a few possible suspects. Facts *It is possible that children were killed by an animatronic. *It is also possible that the Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2-4 due to the fact that the place is a factory, and that the two games take place in the same universe hinting that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza could also share the same place. *As seen in the FNaC 2 newspaper after beating Night 5, it was a pair of twins that were murdered. *In Night 2 cutscene in Five Nights at Candy's we can hear the girl's laugh, then footsteps and sound like if somebody would turn on assembly machine. Then we hear somebody walking out, and then we see the blood on the conyeror belt. Connecting this facts we can assume that this cutscene is showing us the incident. *In FNAC 3, in the hidden Cindy's garden minigame, it's reveals that the cat might have killed the twins. Who killed them? : The cutscenes themselves don't reveal about who killed the children. However, since the animatronics are known to kill humans, it is safe to say that the animatronics that were made in the factory probably killed children. # RAT is well known for being a possible suspect that killed twins as he has a human like scream, as well as having human eyes. RAT also moves a bit like a human. He is also sometimes unaware of the security camera in the factory and knows how to hide away from the cameras. # Old Candy or Blank are also possible suspects as they had been in the factory before Candy and Cindy were made. Old Candy and Blank do not have white glowing pupils, so the children must have been unaware of him while Old Candy was around. # Vinnie could have killed the kids. Even though he is most likely a ghost, he could have possessed the children and led them to their deaths. Where's the child's body? : In FNAC2 it is revealed that twins's body's has been found in one of assembly machines. It is unknown however who actually killed them, so we don't also know who stuffed their bodys there. The Night 4 cutscene could also show that the twins possessed Candy and Cindy, as their eyes are shown to have strange, smaller eyes popping through their animatronic eyes. Old Candy was replaced by Candy Possibly, Blank and Old Candy were actually in the same restaurant that you see in FNAC 1, and that Candy, Cindy, Chester, and the Penguin replaced Old Candy. So, let's start with the facts that show that this theory is possibly correct. First off, in the Night 2 call of FNaC 1, Phone Guy says the following at one point: "Uh, anyway, we've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones. Yeah, so he's stored way in the back until we can get someone to fix him. " Now, here are the keywords in the call: "We've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones." Now, that obvious "faulty animatronic" is Old Candy. Second piece of evidence, is that in Minigame 3 of Night 6 of FNaC 2, the year is 1987, and we play as Old Candy. Now, before you say that he couldn't be the main one on the stage, in that minigame, we don't start in the backstage. In fact, we start in the Main Party Room! |-|Rumors= These are fan-made rumors that have turned out to be false. None of these are to be accepted as canon as they were made in an attempt to prove something that wasn't in existence in the game or were made to attempt to trick the fanbase. Candy the Cat copyright There was a rumor before Five Nights at Candy's came out when BFP Films (Poniator Films) created the Sugar character from The Return to Freddy's Classic. Prior to the game being renamed, Sugar was actually just the images of Candy from Emil Macko's Tumblr. Because of this, rumors began to spread and some people thought that Candy was made by BFP Films at the time. Finally, Emil Macko made a Reddit post stating that he officially owns Candy. Cindy the Cat copyright : There was a rumor when BFP Films's released the new character, Kitty Fazcat, who looked a bit like Cindy the Cat. It was thought that Kitty was a copy off of Cindy. Instead, BFP Films didn't actually copy Cindy. However, some fans of The Return to Freddy's thought that Kitty Fazcat was a copy of Cindy. However once again, Emil Macko responded and said that they aren't closely and extremely connected and related. Candy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 : Before Five Nights at Freddy's 3 came out, people thought that there was a new cat model for the game (Candy). A lot of people thought that it was the new and latest character for Five Nights at Freddy's 3. However, a lot of people got fooled after the Five Nights at Freddy's community started to find out that the model was a fan animatronic created by Emil Macko. FNAC 2 rumors When Five Nights at Candy's 2 was in development, there was a person on DeviantArt who claimed to work with Emil Macko. It wasn't actually true, and in real life he released many false information about the game, for example a new JackSepticEye animatronic or a spider animatronic. Emil Macko confirmed that there were lies, and that only he works on the games alone. |-|Gallery= RAT with human eyes RAT Invert 2.jpg|The last, inverted frame of RAT's first jumpscare. RAT Invert.jpg|The last, inverted frame of RAT's second jumpscare. The Return To Freddy's 2 Sugar.png|Sugar as seen in The Return to Freddy's 2. Kitty_Fazcat.png|Kitty Fazcat as seen in The Return to Freddy's 2. Other Fnaf_3_confirmed_fake_if_you_know_the_source_by_triggerstudios-d88w1xc.png|An image of all fake Five Nights at Freddy's teasers. Note: The Markiplier Animatronic is included here. Theories & Rumors Theories & Rumors Theories & Rumors Theories & Rumors